Love on Fairy Tail Revenue
by Blackmagesfairytail
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia, a new worker at Happy Lucky, business group extraordinaire, has finally joined the best business group, Fairy Tail. Along with her achievement... Has she also found Mr. Right..? It might just be an orange-haired playboy named Loke. But it's hard to tell with all the girls, business, paperwork. (Lolu, Gruvia, Nali, Gale, and some Arilo)


**A/N: This is Blackmagesfairytail here with my first ever story ^^ It's a LoLu fic, my favorite pairing ever! :P Besides GrayLu, though. Anyway, I hope you like my fic. I'm doing it all on my own... It's a little fast for me to be writing, but I was excited. Anyway, please enjoy the first chapter and review, please!**

* * *

Lucy smiled as she walked into the building of Happy Lucky, the largest business unit in the huge country of Fiore which held many different kinds of sales groups for stocks and advertising products, who all worked under the same building. She had applied for a job about two weeks ago after her twenty first birthday, celebrated with her cousins and mother's side of the family.

She would be working in one of the major four groups, having landed a good job in the production department due to what she liked to call her natural good looks and business talents. The lower ones were Quatro Cerberus, Mermaid Heel, and Cait Shelter. But out of the four main ones, there were Lamia Scale, the group known for having the most experienced and high-expectation holding workers, Blue Pegasus, known for charming their ways into getting sales, Sabertooth, currently leading in sales production, and last but definitely not least, Fairy Tail... The dream Lucy had of joining Fairy Tail's group was so unthinkable the blonde could hardly wait to be told which group she'd be put in. Fairy Tail's group was rowdy, unthinkable, and wild, but they were also caring, smart, skillful, and responsible (Kind of).

She had heard of the legendary Natsu Dragneel, said to be son of Igneel, one of the most successful businessmen in the world, who had mysteriously disappeared seven years ago, making Natsu set out in the world of business to maybe find his father out there.

There was also the beautiful Lisanna Strauss, model and sister of Mirajane Strauss, who was winner of Miss Fiore twice in a row, and an exceptionally smart business woman.

There was Gray Fullbuster, one of the smartest men in the business world, rival of Natsu Dragneel, who worked there, as well as Gajeel Redfox, another son of business extraordinaire, Metalicana who specialized in mining projects, who, like Igneel, disappeared seven years ago. Natsu and Gajeel had the same goals for finding their fathers.

There was the scarlet-haired scary Erza Scarlet, said to 'threaten' people into buying business stocks and such, but Lucy admired her for her strength and strong will that was never understated in magazines and newspapers.

And last, but not least, were the two famous step sisters, Levy Mcgarden and Juvia Loxar, both highly intelligent woman of high caliber and respected business workers.

Makarov Dreyar the oldest, shortest, and most experienced worker in the Fairy Tail group. He was known as one of the T_en Saint workers_. He had been known back in the day for clearing out a whole sales chart in a single hour, and also being back by lunch time. Luc smiled just thinking of it... But then again, she had heard his son was fired for supplying information to other rival businesses. But she had also heard that his grand-son, Laxus Dreyar was one of the best workers around since his father left. He was always on business trips with his three subordinates. For some reason, Lucy had heard the rumor that they called themselves the "Raijinshu."

Lucy sighed in admiration. But there was one last person in the group, said to be the most charming salesman and most experienced worker in all of Happy Lucky... If she was in Fairy Tail's group, that would make her the happiest woman alive.

The twenty one year old woman walked up the steps leading to the main office of Happy Lucky where she would sign in and get her personal documents. She had been told that the main boss was Kiyoshi Yano. He was exceptionally small, but you shouldn't judge him by his size because there were scary rumors that when he got angry it was the possible end of the world. As Lucy walked in there was a old man who was a little taller than herself. The man had a long gray gray hair all neatly brushed, and twinkling blue eyes. When Lucy walked in he turned around and warmly said, " Hello, I am the main boss of Happy Lucky. My name is Kiyoshi Yano. I'm guessing you are... Lucy?"

Lucy was nervous as he stared her down, but replied with as much cheer that she could muster in her voice," Yup! That's me!" And smiled brightly. Yano chuckled, and nodded.

"Well I have your blank papers and documents, but it still might take a while... So why don't you have a seat?" He asked politely, and following his orders, Lucy then grabbed a empty seat near the desk and sat down. Nerves bubbled inside her. How she wished she would be in Fairy Tail! She waited patiently as he handed her a pen and she began to fill out the forms and answer the seemingly never ending questions.

Lucy tapped her pen on her cheek as she read the second page. Something about strengths and weaknesses in stock supports and sales. She easily wrote down detailed answers to each question and hoped it fit Fairy Tail's description. She silently wondered what the Fairy Tail business users wrote down. Her hand began cramping, but the blonde continued, page after page.

After Lucy was done she handed the documents in to the Yuno. Then the boss replied, "Thanks," quite quickly, and grabbed the documents and put them threw a weird machine.

Lucy asked in confusion and slight awe over the advanced technology, "What's that?"

"It's an instant document checker to place people in a group that would fit them. It'll take a while." Then as Lucy waited there was a ding that sounded like a doorbell sound. Then the boss grabbed the documents quickly out of the slot of the machine, and said, before Lucy could even lift a finger, " Well, Lucy, it looks like your in...

...

Lamia Scale!" Lucy turned pale and was appalled.

Lamia Scale? ... LAMIA SCALE? Why not Fairy Tail? Was she not good enough for them? Was she an insufficient in her sales? Was she not pretty enough for those Fairy Tail women, cause if she wasn't, then there was something wrong with the old man's eyes! The blonde was ready to go into a hissy fit, until the man spoke up again.

"Wait, never mind..." He said.

Lucy's eyes lightened suddenly as she dropped her anger, and she prayed it was a mistake.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Nope, never mind, you're in Lamia Scale."

The blonde gaped and fell out of her chair. They weren't anything like Fairy Tail! Fairy Tail was so legendary, so awesome. She was sure that her honest answers would fit Fairy Tail, and now that just had to... She teared up and covered her mouth.

A small silence passed.

"Ahahah! Just joking! You're actually in Fairy Tail, miss. So get working! I'll call up your head of divisions to come and get you." Yano said smiling, and then turned to Lucy, who was twitching. "Eh? What are you doing on the ground?"

Lucy glared for a few seconds before jumping back up and sitting down on her chair, and sucking in a huge breath. The she grinned so hard her cheeks hurt and went red. She threw her hands in the air in victory as Kiyoshi went to the phone. "Yatta! I did it!" She exclaimed loudly, cheering, "I'm in Fairy Tail! I can't believe it, those guys are practically celebrities!" She squealed. "I just know I'll do well."

Then Lucy heard Yano through the scratchy intercom speaker. The announcement seemed to echo through the small main facility room, and the blonde winced. But she felt giddy at the same time as she fidgeted in her chair, unable to control her utter excitement. "Loke!" Yano called, "I need you in the main office, right now! Get over here, immediately!" Then in just a instant there was a quiet knock on the door. Then Yano said, "Alright Lucy, your head of divisions officer is here. Loke... Come in!"

Then the door creaked open. In the doorway was a man with orange spiky and stylish blue shades.

"Ah Loke... You came quickly." Yano said.

"Well, new workers means more business. Right?" replied Loke with a dazzling smile. The blonde wasn't paying attention at all, and the redhead man smirked as he imagined what kind of girl she might be to not look at his face. Maybe she was shy or something.

"Yes, yes, of course! Well now run along and show Ms. Heartfilia around Faiy Tail's division, and introduce her to her new co-workers! I have some work to do... And no flirting with anyone, or I'll have your head, whippersnapper!"

Then Lucy walked out with her new colleague. He seemed to dazzle each time he smiled and girls always hoarded (where they all came from, she had no idea) him when he walked by.

"So, your name?" Loke asked, smiling for the girls, who were squealing and throwing themselves at him. The blonde squeaked and dodged a scantily clad-redhead as she found her voice. She was extremely nervous.

"Ah, sir," She stammered slightly, "My name is Lucy Heartfilia. I'm twenty one years old," She said, and dodged a bra being thrown from the sidelines from a large chested blonde. "Er..." She lost her words as she tried to follow her new boss through the swarm of girls. "I used to manage some work as a secretary of a shipping company, sir."

"I see! Nice to meet you, Ms. Heartfliia, I'm Loke..."

And the redhead had forgotten his own name as soon as he looked back at the girl, trying to help her through the crowd. It was the first time he had seen her face.

And it was the prettiest face he had ever seen.

The girl's huge brown eyes were overflowing with excitement, and passion, and a bit of nerves, which Loke suddenly found himself to think was adorable-coated with long and thick, and completely natural blonde eyelashes. She had a cute button nose and full pink lips, with high cheekbones and full cheeks, with a tiny chin. Her skin was flawless, unclouded by makeup. Her beautiful locks of gold fell around her in a neat line, one side swept over the right side of her face.

The redhead found himself unable to remember what he was saying. His eyes traveled down her body and he found himself stopping at her chest. he paused and his face lit up red. The girl's eyes noticed this and saw exactly what he was looking so intently at.

"PERVERT!" She practically shrieked, and yanked her arm from his grasp. Lucy's face was red, feeling self conscious. She knew she shouldn't have worn such a revealing blouse on her first day of work, but really? Thirty minutes in and she was already being looked at like that? She slapped the redhead away by instinct.

As they walked into the Fairy Tail section everyone congratulated Lucy.

"Let's party after work! For our new nakama!" Natsu yelled with glee.

"Yeah!" everybody replied. The Fairy Tail group would never turn down a party for a new member.

So then the fairy tail group walked to there favorite pub where Mirajane Strauss and Cana Alberona (heaviest drinker anyone has ever seen) worked.  
The laughter of Fairy Tail echoed throughout the town till morning.

**Alright, I hope you liked that first chapter. Please don't think I'm that much of a noob because it's my first chapter and all. Please write a review! :)  
**


End file.
